


Purposefully Caught

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Dom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Kink, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry catches Hermione indulging in her cake without him.





	Purposefully Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Harmony & Co FB Group's 24-hour drabble challenge for Hermione Granger's birthday. I just love writing birthday smut so I couldn't resist... Not beta'd, so pardon any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me... I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

“Hermione, eating your cake without me?” A voice like velvet slipped over her skin and hands like steel closed in her hair. “No, I don’t think so.”

Those strong hands pulled upward, urging her to her feet. One leg hooked the chair and kicked it aside and then he pushed her back into the position he wanted. A thrill ran through Hermione, and while she was disappointed that Harry caught her before she snuck a few more bites, she looked forward to whatever it was he had planned. The tone of his voice suggested that it would be good... It was why she planned to get caught in the first place.

“Now, hands on the table.” Harry pressed his thumb under her shoulder blade to emphasize the command.

“But my shirt—” she protested feebly.

“Your shirt? Ah, you are right, of course,” Harry purred. She couldn’t see his face, but she knew he was likely smirking. “It would be a terrible shame for it to get soiled with this celebratory cake that we were supposed to have later… _together_.”

His hands fisted into the hem of the shirt and pulled upward, rubbing and massaging sensuously as he went, slow and special attention given to each hard nipple. The moment it slid free of her outstretched arms, he tossed it carelessly aside. He blew chilled air on the back of her neck, pausing just a moment to enjoy her shivers, then shoved her, breasts first, into the half-eaten plate of cake.

Hermione squealed, outraged but laughing, and now completely messy. She twisted to one side and saw Harry grinning down at her. “Harry,” she protested, trying to hide her smirk. She loved food play, and it was no surprise that on her birthday, he’d give it to her.

“I notice that you forgot to set my place. That was thoughtless, wasn’t it, love?” His eyes gleamed pure mischief. “I suppose I’ll simply have to be content with what’s in front of me.”

One hand curled around her right arm and the other at the small of her back and together flipped her over. Harry didn’t waste a second in cleaning his ‘plate.’ His tongue ran in broad swipes up her stomach, taking time with every crevice, letting saliva pool in her bellybutton. He finally reached her breasts, attacking them with the same vigour. With his mouth closed around one of her nipples and sucked hard, her mind barely registered his hands down below. Unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down her legs. She whimpered.

When he pulled her knickers aside and slid one finger inside, she bucked and made a desperate whining moan. He withdrew the finger and held it up to glisten in the light. He waited patiently until her eyes were fully fixed on him and she looked at him pleadingly. When he had her attention, he then pressed it into his wide-open mouth and sucked his finger around it with an obscene slurping noise.

“Mmmm.” He let his eyes drift closed, smiling teasingly. “I guess there is more where that came from, hm?”

She nodded frantically, eyes wide and eager and every bit as devious as his.

Harry leant down and caught her mouth in a wet, panting, open-mouthed kiss, teasing her.

“Happy birthday,” he growled into her mouth. “My beautiful, witch.”

“Should we have more cake?” she asked, grinning at him mischievously. 

“I think we should,” Harry said, reaching to grab a fistful more of her birthday cake.


End file.
